Lost Planet: Independence
by CaveScot
Summary: Takes place four years after the events of Lost Planet 2. NEVEC has an iron hold over the planet, but a small group of Snow Pirates, known as Independents, will lead the fight for freedom. However, something is stirring which will change everything.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: **__I do not own Lost Planet or Lost Planet 2 and I do not try and claim to, so please don't sue, 'mm kay? Alright, just remember that the story actually starts next chapter, this is just telling you what's going on, a prologue of sorts._

Year sixteen After Trial Era. Over half a century since colonization efforts began on the planet E.D.N III. Long before these efforts, Earth was a war-torn, overly polluted wasteland. It was completely inhospitable for humans. Because of this, the military government Neo-Venus Construction corporation, more commonly known as NEVEC, began looking for a new home for mankind. Almost all the efforts failed, except for the Titan facility, Mars colony, and of course E.D.N III.

E.D.N III, while livable for humans, was completely frozen, and in order to survive humans began harvesting the vital Thermal Energy buried beneath the surface in large to massive reservoirs. Unfortunately, man was not alone on E.D.N III and soon found this out the hard way; war.

The Akrid were a vicious, semi-sentient species with a wide variety of sub-species and extraordinary evolutionary capabilities. Man was soon losing against these Akrid, as their weapons seemed ineffective against the large foes, until they invented the Vital Suits; gigantic mechanized battle suits capable of carrying enough firepower and armor to take down most Akrid, except for Category-G.

With the war against the Akrid over, NEVEC began harvesting more and more Thermal Energy and turned into a tyrannical government. As with all tyrannical governments, the people rebelled. These rebels came to be known as Snow Pirates. At first, the Snow pirates pushed back NEVEC just as a small group of scientists unleashed the Frontier Project, which began melting the snow and making the planet more Earth-like.

As most of E.D.N III's tundras gave way to lush jungles, vast deserts, and almost everything in between, the Snow Pirates began splitting into different factions, the main of which were the Rounders, Jungle Pirates, Crimson Unity (which were flourishing under a new leadership), and Carpetbaggers, along with dozens of smaller factions. While all these factions were busy fighting amongst themselves over territory and resources, they did not notice the threat of NEVEC's return until it was too late.

NEVEC had new plans for the planet, and opted to force the planet's Over-G Akrid out of hibernation, then destroy it, collecting all the Thermal Energy from the core, but leaving the planet to another, much harsher, ice age. Their plan was stopped and the once more retreated from the planet for two years before returning again and dominating, but simply sitting as a superpower, wiping out most Rounders but striking an alliance with the Carpetbaggers and a neutrality with the Crimson Unity. For all their might, NEVEC could not get past both the human and natural defenses of the massive Amaruba Jungle to take over the Jungle Pirates.

Now, the remnants of what was once the Rounders has banded together once more and attempts to break NEVEC's iron hold on the planet once and for all. These former Rounders are known as Independents.

But as they struggle to break free from this oppression, and the planet remains engulfed in war, a seemingly smaller drama takes place. Yet this drama is one that will shape the future of E.D.N III for decades, even centuries to come.

The lost planet is now in a struggle for freedom, and everyone will be dragged into the conflict.

War devours everything, after all.


	2. Chapter 1: The Runner

_**Author's Note: I don't own Lost Planet, or Lost Planet 2, Capcom does. Though I can tell you right now I'd change quite a few things and implement them into LP3 if it ever does come out. Anyways, enough ranting, I humbly submit to you: Lost Planet: Independence.**_

**Chapter 1: Lost**

_"He's waking up again."_

_ "Damn," a shadowy figure moved over him, blocking the blindingly bright light above him, "give him more of the sedative."_

_ "I did. It's still in his system; he's just not passing out."_

_ A face started to come into focus, a flash of teeth told him it was smiling. "Leum, you're going to be a difficult one, aren't you?" A sharp pain in his arm and his vision swam again, and then he passed out just as a second figure raised a scalpel._

_ "Sir, the Synchronizer is ready for implantation." Everything went black._

**Petersburg Drifts, Northern Continent**

**30/13/2182**

"Get down!" Another sniper shot rang out across the frozen plain, now littered with the corpses of several Crimson Pirate and Independent soldiers. Jax reloaded his customized gun sword and was about to take a peek around the ruined VS he was using as cover when yet another high caliber round whizzed over his head. He popped up for a moment and fired a burst in the general direction of the sniper before ducking again and looked around for his fellow soldiers.

"For the love of-" Will, the team's tech expert and medic, tripped and fell flat into a pile of snow. Jax stepped forward to help him up and was forced back once more by the sniper fire.

"Someone's gotta kill that guy eventually," Jax yelled to anyone listening.

"Mmmmph,"

"Will, get your face out of the snow so I can hear you."

Will did so, "Maybe the bastard'll run out of ammo or get bored."

"Maybe he'll shoot you so ya shut up." Jax turned to see the source of the heavy southern drawl and spotted Tex ripping the Gatling gun off of his VS, "Neill reckons if I can distract that Crimson, he can take him out. 'Course, wouldn't hurt for you guys to help a bit."

"Fair enough," Jax replied, "is anyone else still alive?"

"That rookie's somewhere around here," came the response, "I dunno where the hell he went though."

"Probably ran," Will stood up and brushed himself off, "not too uncommon for a rookie." Jax shook his head and then, as one, all three soldiers popped up and began firing, eliciting no response from the sniper.

"Told you he'd get bored."

"Shut up, Will."

A Crimson Pirates body slid down the drift and came to a stop a few feet from Jax, followed by an Independent wearing the standard grey jacket and pants, grey hat covering his blond hair, and a standard issue face mask. He was unremarkable in every way, except for the large knife he held in one hand, and the sniper rifle he held in the other.

"He almost spotted me, I was lucky you guys started shooting when you did, or I might have gotten my uniform messy." Will and Tex stared, while Jax cleared his throat and stepped forward, offering his hand.

"Welcome to the battle, rookie."

OOO

Leum slid down the rock face and splashed into the stream below, his rapidly healing wounds staining the water crimson. He cursed and managed to get up on one knee, wiping away the grime and blood from his dark hair, when he heard shouts and an Osprey getting closer by the second. The device on his arm was still blinking and making a slight hissing noise, but he suspected it was the only thing that had kept him alive after sustaining so many gunshot wounds. The pitch black suit he was wearing, with lines of crimson and orange running along his arms, legs, and chest, matched his strangely orange eyes, and had deflected many of the bullets, but had not stopped internal bleeding.

He couldn't even remember why they were shooting at him, but he knew it had to do with his running away from the underground facility NEVEC had been keeping him in. Whether they were torturing or experimenting, he also couldn't remember, but he could remember dim shapes, various tools, and massive amounts of pain, both mentally and physically.

"Hey!" Leum jerked his head up and stared at the soldiers standing a dozen meters away. Both were wearing the standard Type 2 armor and wielding shockguns. The shockguns looked like shotguns, with several blue lights, and a two round clip. They were meant to capture or stun, but not kill.

"No," Leum stumbled and tripped over a rock in his scramble away from the soldiers, "stay the hell away from me."

"We don't want to hurt you," one of the soldiers stated, holding his shockgun aloft, "come with us an-" he never got to finish, as Leum shot him through the throat with a stolen handgun before rushing the second, ripping the shockgun out of his hand, shooting him once with it and then smashing his helmet until both the helmet and weapon buckled.

As he turned to run back into the labyrinth that was the foggy valley, the Osprey from earlier appeared overhead, shining its spotlight right on him. Leum covered his face for a moment before sprinting into a nearby tunnel. Luckily, the Osprey had no cargo section attached and could therefore carry no extra soldiers to search for him.

The cave, with its pitch darkness, caused him to miss the ravine until it was too late. When he tried to stand, his bad luck worsened as a massive tentacle broke out of the ground, wrapped around his leg, and began dragging him violently toward the source of a massive roar. Desperately, he drew the handgun and began firing at the faint orange glow until the Akrid screeched and released him by tossing him several meters in the air. Leum landed in an underground river, smashed his head against a rock, and, after struggling for several moments to remain conscious, let the blissful darkness blanket him.

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to write, I got a bit lazy. Hopefully future updates will take less time. Thanks and please remember to review!**_


End file.
